Mitsuba Marui
"If I win then you have to speak to me in Keigo for the rest of your lives! You'll respect me too! And you'll adress me as Mitsuba-sama!" Mitsuba Marui in Episode 9 Mitsuba Marui (丸井 みつば Marui Mitsuba) is the eldest of the Marui triplets. She enjoys causing trouble and is aptly described as a "precocious sadist." Attributes Appearance Mitsuba has short brown hair tied into two little side-ponytails. She dresses casually, with a jacket, shirt and skirt along with her socks and boots. Contrary to her sadistic image, she also wears childish animal-print panties (she even has a collection of Zodiac animals). Personality and Interests Mitsuba is extremely sadistic and appears to have a superiority complex, always wanting her classmates to address her as Mitsuba-sama and serve her. She often ends her sentences in "ne". She's shown to enjoy torturing people or causing them pain, However, it seems that it's only a facade as she looks out for those she cares about a lot and actually has a childish yet gentle personality, though she tried so hard to hide it let alone admit it. Mitsuba even admits it in her character song Choujo da shi, ne!, saying that she should act stronger because she is the eldest sister. She also slips up from her dismissive attitude and reveals her kindness often, such as when Futaba made replacement pencil cases for her sisters after she broke Mitsuba's and Mitsuba kept hers long after her sisters had stopped. Another examples are her friendly-rival relationship with Sugisaki, when she tries to help Hitoha after they got locked in the gym equipment locker and when she, along with her friends, gave a Valentine chocolate to Yabe after he didn't received anything (this was only seen in the manga). Relationships Futaba and Hitoha Marui Mitsuba can be manipulative and mean to her sisters but she doesn't hesitate to come to the defense of them when they appear to be in actual danger. Futaba seems to love Mitsuba, despite all the times she ends up hurting her by accident while Hitoha often argues with Mitsuba and calls her a "*** pig". Soujirou Marui Mitsuba is very embarrassed by him and often denies him, such as when Mitsuba make him got arrested during the pool incident. However, she seemed to be affectionate of him when she was little. Miku Sugisaki Sugisaki and Mitsuba are bitter rivals and compete over anything. Miku's obsession with knocking Mitsuba down a peg often results in looking like a different kind of obsession from Mitsuba's perspective, who believes she is a pervert and a lesbian. Sometimes they can get along but they are too proud to accept any hint of friendship between them. Appearances Manga Mitsuba debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. Yabe decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students. Mitsuba sits on Inuguchi, using him as a chair and completely disobeys to Yabe, calling him Yabecchi (hence his nickname). When Yabe makes that the Marui triplets should stand up, Futaba and Mitsuba got all fired up, like they were about to fight. Mitsuba made a dash for one of the chairs and Futaba grabbed her legs, and face-planted her right through the chair, making her bleed. Her manga design originally had much longer bangs until Futaba cut them accidentally in Chapter 9. She is also slightly more kinder in the manga than in the anime. Anime Mitsuba appears in Episode 1. Much like in the manga, she uses Inuguchi as a chair and gets hurt when Futaba accidentally face-planted her with a chair. After the triplets noticed that Yabe has a crush on Kuriyama, they decided to bust his crotch and having Kuriyama treat them. They tried to hurt by several ways, with Mitsuba using a rope and having a sadistic vision of her standing on Yabe’s crotch. Mitsuba was slightly concerned by Futaba and warned her not to hurt him because with her strength "it might be a full blown-up of sex change" if she busted his crotch. Things did end with Yabe sacking himself on Kuriyama’s head, while Mitsuba was dissapointed since she couldn’t hurt him. However Kuriyama didn’t had her glasses and believed that Yabe’s a fourth grader, much to everyone’s dismay. The triplets apologized in the end. Character Songs *Arigataku Omoinasai yo ne! *Choujo da shi, ne! *Tsuyoi Surudoi Shougakusei (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou! (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Waga Na wa Shougakusei (with Futaba and Hitoha) *Anta Nanka! (with Sugisaki) Trivia *Her name means "three leaf". *A running gag in the anime is that her desk always gets destroyed by Futaba as well as getting injured by her too. *Another running gag is that Mitsuba tends to wear animal-print panties, despite being the oldest of the triplets. *She is called "The Oldest" by her classmates. *In the anime a high-pitched sound effect of mushakora sounds everytime she eats. *She is described as a tsundere character. *In the manga, Mitsuba originally has much longer bangs until Chapter 9, when her bangs get cut evenly by Futaba. Mitsuba then permanently switches to this hairstyle in subsequent chapters, with her original style never being seen again. *She has terrible artistic skills. *In the first season's opening. Mitsuba briefly considers changing the name of the show to Mitsuba-sama, but is pushed away by Hitoha before it goes further. *She had a small crush on Yabecchi in Chapter 6, although she later revealed that she only was interested in him because she believed he had something with Kuriyama (Futaba later revealed that Mitsuba is only interested in someone when that person is with someone else) Category:Characters